


The Bad Touch

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Road Trips, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	The Bad Touch

“All right, seriously, it’s my turn with the iPod.”

“Darling, you know I adore you, but we both know your taste in music is… questionable, at best.” He smirked as he scrolled through your device. You snatched it out of his hands.

“Look, asshole, if I’m going to be stuck in this car with you for another four hours, we’re going to listen to something other than Shakira and Shakespeare.”

“Oh, fine. Calm your tits, woman. You win,” he conceded. He pulled down the visor as the afternoon sun shifted and beat down even harder. You slumped in your seat, scrolling through the song list, while secretly allowing your eyes to roam over his body and take in his form. It was amazing how he could make a ratty t-shirt and jeans look so enticing. It had been a great vacation - lots of sightseeing and marvelous dinners and amazing hotel sex - but you couldn’t deny your frustration that it’s over. You’d been trying to figure out how to make it last just a little longer, to keep from going back to everyday life just yet, when you came across the song. A devious smile crossed your lips as you clicked the Play button.

The dance beat started louder than you planned, but you didn’t care. You reclined your seat and started tapping your feet against the dashboard.

“What in the fuck - is this what I think it is?”

“I don’t know,” you replied. “What do you think it is?”

“You actually own this song? No, really, please tell me you’re joking. Or that you got it off… Napster or Limewire or some other ridiculous 90s-era illegal download site.”

“I bought it on Amazon.”

“Seriously.”

You started to pulse your chest to the beat, making sure he could see the swell of your breasts as they moved in time with the music. “Watch the road, Thomas.”

“You paid money for this song.”

“I believe it was $1.29.”

He laughed out loud. “Wow. I have… no words.”

“That’s a first.”

The monotone lyrics started and you sang along. “ _Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a Texas drought_ …”

“And of course you know the words.”

“ _So put your hands down my pants_ …”

“I have not heard this song since… Jesus. At least ten years.”

You darted your tongue out between your lips suggestively as you continued singing. “ _You want it rough, you’re out of bounds, I want you smothered, want you covered_ …”

“I… forgot how dirty this song is.” You grinned as you notice the raggedness in his voice. A quick glance into his lap told you you’re getting the reaction you wanted.

“ _You and me baby ain’t nothing but mammals so let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_ …”

“This… is the most ridiculous song… I swear.”

You continued singing for another minute before you noticed he’d gone totally quiet. You could see his fingers drumming on the steering wheel uneasily as he shifted in his seat, trying to reposition the now enormous bulge in his pants, and you felt quite pleased that he was now almost as frustrated as you are.

“…  _and then we’ll do it doggy-style so we can both watch X-Files_!” you crooned, staring straight at him.

He looked back at you for a minute. “Oh, fuck this.” The tires screeched as he pulled off the side of the road. “Back seat. Now.” He pushed a hand up your skirt roughly.

“Oh, but Thomas, you were in such a rush to get back - ”

“Now, you damnable  _tease_.” His voice seemed to have dropped an octave and you could feel his middle finger running up and down your slit. You smiled triumphantly and hopped into the back; he just growled as he followed you.

“Hands and knees,” he ordered.

“Oh, you mean… _doggy-style_?” you offered innocently. He slapped your behind and you giggled as you pushed your ass up towards him. He’s already grinding his erection into you, still teasing you by running a finger up and down your wetness through your panties.

“Already so wet for me, darling. If you’d wanted me to fuck you that badly, all you had to do was ask. No need to go down the road of prodigiously silly and suggestive 90s music for that.”

“Didn’t know if you’d be up for it, after the weekend we just had -  _oh_.” He had pushed aside your panties and plunged a finger deep within you, curling it so it hit your sweet spot perfectly. He added another and you could feel yourself getting wetter with each passing moment. He nudged your legs wider and there was a pause in the action; you could feel him repositioning himself, and just as you opened your mouth to ask what was going on, you felt his tongue plunge into you.

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” you moaned, his thumb circling your clit while his tongue explored your folds. “Oh, fuck,  _Thomas_ …”

He began to hum while he continued his exploration with his hand and mouth. The vibrations sent a delicious thrumming sensation through your core and you knew if he kept it up you wouldn’t last much longer. Then he switched tactics; you felt his long fingers fill you, stretch you just enough, and as he pumped them his tongue swirled around your clit. Oh, Jesus… you were sure you were going to… “Tom, wait… I’m… oh God… no, wait…”

He stopped. You could hear the grin in his voice as he said, “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to let you come yet. Not considering how naughty you’ve been.”

“Tom, please…”

“Now it’s _please_.”

“Please, just…”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.”

“No.” You could feel his chest press into you as he pulled your hair back and whispered directly into your ear, sending chills up and down your body. “I heard that adorable little mouth say all kinds of dirty things I didn’t even know it was capable of just a minute ago. I’m going to need you to be more…” He sucked your shoulder, then bit down just enough to make you cry out. “… _specific_.”

Fine. You could play this game. “I need you to fuck me.”

“ _Specifics_ , darling.”

“I want to feel you inside me.”

“More.” He was grinding his hips against you; the friction of his cock straining against his jeans felt delicious, but it wasn’t enough.

“I want to feel your great, big cock inside of my cunt…”

“And then?”

“I want to feel you pound into me, fucking me hard, stretching me until I cry out…”

“Then what?” He was pulling your panties down and stroking you again.

“I want you to reach around and rub my clit until I scream your name…”

“Fantastic…”

“… then when I come I want to feel you spill everything you’ve got inside of me, as deep as you can go.”

“That can be arranged…”

“In short…” Your voice was now a seductive whisper. “… when you finish with me, I don’t want to be able to walk straight for at least a day.”

“Oh, love, that’s  _marvelous_.” His voice was silky as he replied. Dangerous. “And you know I live to please.” With that, he unzipped his jeans and immediately thrust into you. You cried out and clenched your walls around him.  _So big. So fucking fantastic._

He didn’t hesitate to immediately fuck you hard, just like you’d described. You could feel the sweat dripping down the back of your neck when he bent down to catch it with his tongue and lick it up.

_Fuck._

One of his hands suddenly fisted in your hair, pulling it roughly, while the other snaked around your waist to press against your clit. He began pushing into you even harder, faster, and as he rubbed your sensitive bundle of nerves you could feel the wave begin to rise within your belly.

“Tom… oh _fuck_ , Tom… I’m going to come,” you panted.

You could actually hear him grit his teeth and the hiss of his breath as he continued pounding, hard, filling you, stretching you, slamming into you with everything he had. “That’s… right. Come… for me… darling.” He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust.

He released your hair and moved his hand to your hip, pulling you as close as possible as he rammed into you, his other hand still frantically working your clit. Your back arched and your body quaked as the force of your orgasm hit. As your body clenched around his, you felt his rhythm stutter and finally heard him yell out, “Oh,  _fuck_!” before feeling the heat of his release spurt inside of you.

You both collapsed onto the back seat, breathing hard. The windows had fogged up.  _Good thing this isn’t a particularly well-traveled road_ , you thought, swallowing hard as your body shuddered with the aftershocks.

You both lay in silence for a minute before he slowly extracted himself and sat back on the seat. “New road trip rule, darling.”

“What’s that?”

“You control the iPod.” He smiled and winked as he readjusted his jeans and hopped back into the front seat.


End file.
